


Loved You First

by superstarjules



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstarjules/pseuds/superstarjules
Summary: extra cheesy but extra cute and kinda cringey (but in a good way) au where tyler writes josh a song <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work I've posted on here and it can use a ton of improvement and it's totally cheesy I know and I'll probably go back and edit it a million times but here ya go

The doorbell rings, loud and clear, at my house.  
“Josh, door for you! It's Tyler!” my roommate, Jenna, yells up the stairs.  
“Coming, coming,” I shout back as I bound down the stairs and throw open the door. Tyler and I have been friends since forever, even though Tyler is a few years older than me. He’s probably my closest friend – he’s the only one that I hug on sight, anyway, which I’m doing now. Tyler hugs me back, but for some reason, he seems gentler. More detached. For whatever reason. I mentally shake it off and look into Tyler's gorgeous brown eyes. I lose myself in them, all the time. “What's up?” Tyler gives me a small smile. “I wrote you a song.” Tyler is in a casual band with a couple of his other friends – Chris and Nick.  
“You wrote me a song?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What's it...called?” Tyler looks at his feet, then raises his gaze up to me. He seems anxious and scared and somewhat... excited? at the same time. He fixes his blazing eyes on mine and stares at me with such intensity that I have an urge to... I don't know. But I have this really strange urge and Tyler's practically knocking me over with his gaze and I really do almost fall over when Tyler says, “The song is called 'Loved You First'.” Then he hands me a CD and kisses me on the cheek and that's it. He's gone. I stand there for a moment, watching him drive away, before I walk slowly back into the house. Jenna stands there, waiting, and I know she watched the whole exchange. I also know that she’s extremely entertained and she’s got a “I-fucking-knew-it-you’re-such-a-dumbass” look all over her face.  
“Jenna…”  
“He’s head-over-heels in love with you, dummy. Everyone can see it. Meanwhile you’re over here with…”  
She and I say “Gavin” at the same time. Gavin. My boyfriend of what, five months? Things haven’t been great between us for a while, but that doesn’t magically make the timing of this sudden revelation any better.  
“Which is why I suspect it's called 'Loved You First,” she says, all winky and nudgy and I’m going to hit her. I yank my elbow out of her grasp and run upstairs.  
“What, I don’t get to listen?” Jenna yells teasingly up the stairs.  
“Shut it, Jenna, or so help me God,” I shout back in a fake-mutter, and I hear her laugh. I put the CD in my CD player and hit 'play' and sit on my bed and all of a sudden I'm crying. I run downstairs and write a note to Gavin, handing it to my Jenna saying “Tell Gavin I still love him but in a different way and I'll talk to him later,” (quite possibly the shittiest thing I’ve ever done to someone in my life) and I grab my car keys and run to my car and drive and drive and drive. I don’t think I stop once.

* * *

When I get to Tyler's house, I ring the doorbell and he opens the door almost immediately. And he's there and I can barely think and his lyrics are crowding my brain and he's there so when he kisses me I kiss him back somehow we make it up to his room and onto his bed without breaking the kiss and then we do. We just lay next to each other for a few moments until Tyler says, “So I take it you listened to my song?” I nod. He regards me cautiously “You didn't...do...that just because you heard my song, right?” This time it's my turn to look him in the eyes. “Tyler,” I say softly. “I fell in love with you the day I met you.” We both lay there, silent, for a few moments.  
“I fell in love with you the day I met you...I was determined to make something happened and then Gavin came along and...” I kiss him again because... I don't even know. Because it's Tyler and he loves me and I love him and I can hardly stand it. But it's getting a little intimate over here on this bed so when Tyler lifts me up and starts to carry me down the stairs I don't protest.  
“Um...” Tyler's trying to say something without being too awkward, I can tell. “Spit it out, Tyler.” I poke him in the cheek. Tyler looks down at me. “Um, I kinda assuming that you'll be my boyfriend now...” Classic Tyler. I’ve learned that the best way to deal with him when he gets all blushy and shy about this stuff is to just let the sarcasm fly.  
“No, Tyler, I just listened to your song and cried and in-directly broke up with my boyfriend by writing it on a piece of paper and drove through every single red-light on the way to your house and then I kissed you, but I'm not gonna be your boyfriend.” Tyler swats at me, which kinda fails since he's carrying me. He practically drops me down the stairs. Charming. Which, actually, it is. “Well geez Tyler, drop the guy who just professed his love for you down the stairs, why don't you.” Speaking of stairs, why are we still on the stairs, anyway? I look up at Tyler and he's kinda just... looking at me. “What?????” I demand.  
“Oh, nothing... just you're so pretty and you don't even realize it and I'm probably the luckiest person in the world right now.”  
“Tyler, I'm the luckiest person in the world. You're amazing and gorgeous and you're always down-talking yourself.” Tyler opens his mouth to say something but I cover his lips with my fingers and say, “No. From now on, no degrading yourself and if someone gives you a compliment, just say “Thank you!”” Tyler nods and adds, “That goes for you, too.” “Yes, dearest Tyler,” I respond, exasperated, then poke him in the cheek and go, “The road bock has been removed! Please continue on your merry way!” I lean in close to him and whisper, “That means 'GO'!” Tyler laughs and carries me down the stairs.


End file.
